let me give you my life
by Huinari
Summary: shelly is not perfect.


_**title**: let me give you my life_

_**summary**: shelly is not perfect._

notes: take me to church kept bothering me to write something. also I love shelly love her so much.

* * *

.

.

.

Shelly is beautiful.

Objectively that is a fact. Her skin is smooth and flawless, her eyes are wide and sparkling blue, her hair is silky and luxurious. If a ruler was taken to her face the ratios would be golden. Her figure is a perfect hourglass, something she never tells but shows anyways.

In the eyes of men and women she is a goddess. Her words roll off her tongue with a honeyed elegance that grabs what attention her looks failed to initially catch. Her body is toned and voluptuous, and her legs stretch as long as the sea is wide. She almost glows, radiating in her exquisiteness, eyes shaded with blue and lips tinted with red. She always stands so tall and ready, like the world is her oyster and she a priceless pearl shining at its center.

* * *

Shelly is intelligent.

Objectively that is a fact. Her grades speak for themselves on paper, never dipping below excellent numbers. Her brain is quick, stores data efficiently and compartmentalizes. She has degrees in engineering and business.

People who meet her never leave with the impression that she is a brainless slut, a giggling trophy wife. Her tongue is sharp, her wit even more so, and her ocean blue eyes are deep with intelligence and careful thought. One could easily lose oneself in discussion with her, almost as easily as her beauty. She has an innate quality of leadership and organization that both Devon and Team Aqua requires from her, and she gives willingly, with a smile and good humour.

* * *

Shelly is not perfect.

She likes to sleep but often can't because she has to make sure Team Aqua runs efficiently, and sometimes Matt forgets to organize training regiments and the grunts go slacking in their practice despite meaning well.

She hates paperwork but finds her desk loaded with not only her share, but also Archie and Matt's because the two of them are horrible at bureaucracy in general, and their writing is often too illegible.

She loves her pokémon, but more and more finds herself unable to spend time with them as responsibilities grow and the endgame approaches. She is sad but not really surprised when she cannot achieve mega evolution with her partner.

She is terrible at making coffee, to the point where Matt and Archie have banned her from getting within three feet of the coffee machine.

But most importantly, she sees the flaws of Team Aqua. She recognizes that plans to flood the world are self-harming, and does not wish to leave herself at the mercy of the great ocean. She recognizes that the extremes are never a good idea. She knows bureaucracy from her time spent in Devon's Headquarters where she used words and connections to get far and high and she recognizes that Team Aqua is a bit of a mess, what with some errant members and bad public imaging and horrendously high goals that really won't be so ideal in practice.

She sees all of these flaws but she goes along with them passionately. She thinks, sometimes, that she will be logical and rational and walk out of the mess that her life is merging with before it is too late. She is smart, she is pretty, she could have a whole myriad of choices, a thousand doors begging her to look upon them in consideration. If she acts now they will not close upon her.

But then she looks at Matt, who has been taller than her for years but will always remain her younger brother. She looks at the grunts who want to talk and laugh with her over food heartily steaming. She looks at the wide, wide ocean glimmering blue under the sun. She looks at Archie, whose words never fail to strike a chord of something incredibly powerful within her hearts, who she has known since youth that she would follow forever.

She is not perfect. She lets all these loves bind her to what will eventually hurt her and she knows it, but she stays, because as long as she has all of them, this is the right choice.

.

.

.


End file.
